Correspondencia
by euchan
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, nuestros héroes se separan. La vida sigue y en medio de los amigos las noticias son cartas que vuelan por el mundo entero, esperando cambiarlo y volver a reunirse.
1. Carta 1

CARTA 1  
>Enviado de: Ciudad imperial de la nación del fugo<br>Enviar a: Ba Sing Seng

01/02/01  
>Querido tío:<p>

Se que dije que escribiría pronto, pero es que he estado algo ocupado; la nueva organización de la nación del fuego es muy complicada y bueno, tu sabes que debo meditar mucho las cosas al tomar decisiones importantes, la verdad es que a veces me cuesta trabajo entender todas las cosas de las que mis consejeros me hablan.

Pero bueno, creo que debo dejar de ser tan pesimista. Mai dice que lo estoy llevando bien. Ella me está ayudando mucho, se la pasa casi todo el tiempo en el palacio, pero no vayas a pensar mal tío, ella aun vive en su casa al lado del palacio.

El avatar y sus amigos ya se fueron de la ciudad imperial, creo que se dirigían a la tribu agua del norte o algo así, sabes que a ellos les gusta mucho viajar; yo en lo personal me alegro de al fin estar en casa, en una que puedo llamar hogar.

Sobre lo que me preguntaste en Ba Sing Seng, la prisión de mi padre se mantiene muy bien custodiada, tenemos toda una torre con máxima seguridad. Aang nos aseguro que mi padre no podría volver a usar el fuego control, pero aun así lo mantenemos bajo vigilancia constante. En cuanto a Azula, fue más difícil encontrar donde tenerla. Tratamos de mantenerla en una prisión parecida a la de mi padre, pero nos fue imposible, incluso se sugirió la roca hirviendo, pero al final decidimos que sería trasladada a una prisión en el polo norte, las bajas temperaturas la mantienen cansada casi todo el tiempo; en fin, supongo que me pesa un poco ver el estado en el que esta ahora, cuando la trasladaron iba gritando casi solo incoherencias, incluso tardo tiempo en reconocerme. Ty lee y Mai estaban especialmente consternadas, pero incluso ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con que la trasladaran. No sé qué será de ella, no pensé que fuera a terminar así, siempre lucio tan orgullosa; pero supongo que al final no pudo aceptar la realidad.

Tratando temas más felices, supe que ya se inauguro tu tienda, me encantaría ir, en cuanto me surja algo de tiempo te iré a visitar, de cualquier forma supongo que el rey de la tierra me mandara llamar en cualquier momento.

Cuídate mucho, no dejes de escribirme

Te quiere

Zuko.


	2. carta 2

CARTA 2

Enviado de: Tribu de agua del sur  
>Enviar a: Ciudad Imperial de la Nación del fuego<br>15/02/01  
>Zuko:<p>

No debo escribirte todo el título de "señor del fuego Zuko" verdad? Jeje, igual y no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto de las cartas, es extraño que de un de repente se hayan hecho tan populares en todo el mundo.

Nosotros al fin llegamos a la tribu agua del sur, Katara estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su abuela, es una señora muy amable, creo que le caigo bien; aunque la comida de la tribu de agua no es muy buena.

Atravesamos gran parte del reino tierra de camino para el polo sur, dejamos a Suki, Ty lee y a Zokka en la isla de Kyoshi. Zokka dijo que quería quedarse a ayudar a las guerreras a reconstruir la zona, pero yo supongo que tenía más de una motivación. De cualquier forma Katara y yo quedamos en volver pronto a la isla de Kyoshi, a ninguno de los nos agrada la idea de mantenernos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar; jeje, supongo que se nos quedo la costumbre de viajar. Quien se veía un poco más consternada era Toph, al final si se decidió a ir a casa de sus padres, ellos lucían molestos, pero reconfortados al mismo tiempo, cuando les dije que sin su hija no hubiéramos ganado la guerra se tranquilizaron un poco; la convencieron de quedarse con ellos un tiempo, pero la verdad no creo que ella les haga mucho caso, cuando nos fuimos ella ya tenía mil planes de todos los lugares a los que quería ir y bueno, ya sabe que se puede ir sin permiso.

Katara y yo pensábamos quedarnos en la tribu de agua hasta que estuviera completa la reconstrucción, pero creo que ya está más que completa, los maestros agua del norte han hecho un excelente trabajo, las puertas, las casas y todo ahora se parece mucho a la tribu del norte, además de que la población de la tribu del sur ha crecido mucho, hay como el doble de gente de la que había la última vez. El ambiente aquí es muy agradable, Katara y yo aprovechamos para practicar mucha agua control, ella incluso ha empezado a enseñarle a los niños, es tan buena para eso.

Supe que mandaste liberar a los prisioneros que tenía la nación del fuego, que bueno, el reino tierra esta prosperando de nuevo y se ocupan la mayor cantidad de gente para seguir con la reconstrucción.

Hay que reunirnos pronto para hablar sobre la situación de las colonias que tiene la nación del fuego, la gente está muy confundida de si debe regresar o no a la nación del fuego, muchos de ellos han vivido en el reino tierra toda su vida. Se corre el rumor de que hay grupos rebeldes a tus políticas, ¿es cierto? Si es así avísame lo más pronto posible para ir a apoyarte.

La mejor de las suertes.

Aang


	3. Carta 3

CARTA 3:  
>Enviado de: Ba Sing Seng<br>Enviar a: Ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego  
>1002/01

Señor del fuego Zuko:

Primero que nada deseo darle mis más cordiales saludos y felicidades por el cambio tan radical que ha adoptado su país en las políticas mundiales, creo que el final de la guerra nos ha beneficiado a todos y es maravilloso poder contar con todo su apoyo.

He escrito esta carta con la finalidad de invitarlo a mi palacio en la ciudad de Ba Sing Seng, notara que junto a la carta va una escolta que se sentirá grata de proporcionarle todo lo necesario para que pueda tener un traslado seguro hasta la capital del reino tierra, creo que es indispensable que nos reunamos para conversar sobre los problemas que nuestras naciones presentan.

Antes que nada creo que debería tener en claro los puntos que deseo tratar:

Enfrentamos un problema demográfico grave, el reino tierra aun tiene mucha población perteneciente a la nación del fuego, en su mayoría son civiles no peligrosos. El verdadero problema es que ciertamente están adaptándose a la vida en el reino tierra, de hecho mucha de esta población se ha ofrecido a ayudar en la reconstrucción de nuestro reino, se han visto grandes muestras de fraternidad y su ayuda a sido bien aceptada; pero la población del reino tierra ha crecido mucho desde que nuestros prisioneros fueron liberados, ellos necesitan ocupar los hogares que la nación del fuego ha ocupado durante los últimos 100 años. Sin embargo, entiendo que muchos de estos residentes no poseen una dirección exacta en la nación del fuego. Por suerte este es el menor de los problemas que enfrentamos.

El problema que quisiera tratar con usted es sobre la condición de los generales y capitanes de la nación del fuego que nuestra nación tiene bajo custodia. Al terminar la guerra la mayoría de los alcaldes o gobernadores que su nación mantenía en el reino tierra se rindieron, ahora la mayoría se mantienen prisioneros. Si bien los soldados menores fueron liberados, pues ellos simplemente estaban siguiendo órdenes, aquellos de mayor rango aun están en nuestras prisiones, hay quienes son familias enteras y si bien, sabemos que debemos devolverlos a la nación del fuego, hay algunos a quienes la gente reconoce por su crueldad y resta decir que esperamos y tengan un proceso justo.

Otro asunto por el que me gustaría preguntar es el paradero de los agentes Dai li. Si no mal entiendo ellos eran fieles a la princesa de la nación del fuego. Me han llegado noticias de que abandonaron el palacio justo antes de la caída del señor del fuego Ozai; pero nadie en el reino tierra conoce su paradero, me temo que estén planeando otro golpe de estado, o bien que estén arrepentidos de sus acciones y deseen regresar al reino tierra.

Entiendo que el avatar se encuentra ahora en el polo sur, ya he mandado a una escolta por él, también espero su visita pronto.

Espero y acepte esta cordial invitación

Rey de la Tierra


	4. Carta 4

Carta 4:  
>Enviado de: Omashu<br>Enviar a: Isla de Kyoshi  
>2102/01  
>Hola:<p>

Como estas Zokka? Va todo bien en la isla de Kyoshi? Espero que la reconstrucción se este dando lo más rápido posible, después de todo las guerreras están reunidas de nuevo y ya sabemos lo eficaces que son. Ty lee se ha adaptado bien al grupo? Aun me cuesta algo de trabajo creer que ella sea ahora una guerrera de Kyoshi, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor aceptarlo de una vez.

Aang y yo acabamos de llegar a Omashu. Dejamos la tribu agua por que recibimos una invitación del rey de la Tierra para ir a Ba Sing Seng, ahí nos encontramos a Zuko, parece que ellos tres tenían muchos asuntos oficiales que tratar. Parece ser que están teniendo problemas con los tratos con los prisioneros, en la mayoría de los casos está claro quien seguía ordenes y quien las tomaba, incluso hay personas de la nación del fuego que se han mantenido orgullosas hasta el final y se han declaro en desacuerdo con las nuevas políticas, por supuesto han sido encarcelados, pero no son la mayoría.

Creo que hemos venido a Omashu por que se presento un caso especial, no sé si recuerdes que eran los padres de Mai quienes dirigían la ciudad, parece que ellos recibirán un trato especial por esto. Aunque yo la verdad no sé si eso sea justo o no, pero parece que a Zuko lo pone muy nervioso el tema. Desde que lo vimos en Ba Sing Seng ha estado más irritado y depresivo que de costumbre, aunque se le nota el esfuerzo que hace por mantenerse sereno cuando se hablan de asuntos políticos. Pero bueno, la verdad es que no lo culpo por eso, parece que ha estado tratando de investigar sobre el paradero de su madre, Aang y yo hemos prometido ayudarle en lo que se pueda.

Aang es quien está llevando los asuntos políticos muy bien, cuando habla con los reyes cualquiera diría que es mayor de lo que realmente aparenta, aunque ciertamente lo es, pero bueno, hay otras noticias de las que tengo que hablarte en persona.

En cuanto logremos solucionar las cosas en Omashu iremos para la isla de Kyoshi, ya tengo ganas de verlos otra vez.

Salúdame a Suki y a las demás guerreras.

Tú hermana

Katara.


	5. Carta 5

Carta 5:  
>Enviado de: Ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego<br>Enviar a: Isla de Kyoshi  
>2702/01

Saludos:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Es bonita esa isla donde vives? Increíble que hayas decidido irte a un lugar tan remoto… igual, espero que estés bien.

Aquí las cosas siguen sin novedad.

Zuko acaba de regresar de su muy largo viaje, regreso junto con Aang, Katara y Zokka, ahora todos están en el palacio. ¿Puedes creer que no me envió ninguna maldita carta en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera? Dice que estuvo muy ocupado.

Es un tonto.

Bien, el `punto es que discutimos antes de que se fuera, pero fue más su culpa que la mía.

Bueno, tal vez si fue un poco mi culpa, pero no totalmente.

Tal vez no me envió ninguna carta, pero debes ver el hermoso vestido que me trajo de Omashu es tan bonito y se ve realmente caro.

Al parecer ya se soluciono el estado de mis padres, ¿tú sabías que estaban presos? Al parecer Zuko pensaba que eso me tenía estresada, digo, mis padres tomaron sus decisiones, si los tratan o no especial por mi culpa pues…la verdad no es mi asunto, lo mejor sería que los trataran como a cualquiera. Debiste de ver la cara de todos cuando dije eso, no puedo creer que solo la niña agua pensara igual que yo. Pero bueno, yo pude habérselo escrito a Zuko si él me hubiera escrito alguna carta.

Él ha estado investigando sobre el paradero de su madre. Se enojo mucho cuando le dije que ese asunto no me importaba.

Es su madre y si, debe ser importante para él, ¿por qué debe ser importante para mí? Digo, yo me la he pasado ayudándolo con las cosas en palacio, cuando llegó después de su viaje a penas me entere que el rey de la tierra venía junto con ellos y organicé todo el palacio para que tuvieran lista la comitiva y una cena presentable. No es que sea un trabajo duro o que no quiera ayudarle, es extraño, pero de alguna forma hago estas cosas con cierto gusto, el hecho es que sus consejeros me tratan como si me hicieran un favor al escucharme, se la pasan molestándome y cuando Zuko les llama la atención solo me riñen, supongo que "novia del señor del fuego" no es un titulo lo suficientemente bueno como para que yo trate de ayudar.

No me había dado cuenta de lo estresada que me puedo poner.

¿Por qué quiere buscarla? No sé, cada vez que él habla de su madre lo hace como si ella hubiera sido una persona perfecta. La persona que yo recuerdo no era así. ¿Tú la recuerdas igual que yo? Ursa siempre estaba regañándonos. Siempre estaba regañando a Azula. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que ella hacía para llamar su atención? Ursa nunca la veía. Me pesa, pero creo que yo solo conocí a la madre de Azula.

No he tenido noticias de su estado, creo que sigue mal. Pero a Zuko no le importa mucho, la verdad es que a mí tampoco debería.

¿Si Ursa la hubiera querido tu crees que hubiera sido diferente? Yo no debería pensar eso. Zuko se puso muy triste cuando se lo pregunte. Pero creo que ya me está entendiendo un poco más, desde que volvió ha estado muy atento.

En cierto modo he estado muchísimo más feliz que de costumbre.

Muchas gracias por el regalo que me enviaste, estos nuevos cuchillos tienen muy buen filo, la mano de obra del reino tierra es muy buena.

Escribe pronto

Mai

Casi lo olvido ¿Tienes la más remota idea de que fue de los Dai li? Zuko dice que nadie sabe nada de ellos, de lo último que supimos nosotras fue que seguían a Azula, no?


	6. Carta 6

Carta 6:  
>Enviado de: Ciudad Imperial de la nación del fuego<br>Enviar a: Residencia de la familia Long feng

27/02/01

Si bien, yo sé que no te gusta esto de las cartas; pero le puedes pedir a cualquiera de tus sirvientes o lo que sean que te la lea o no?

El caso es que se lo tenía que contar a alguien. Acabamos de llegar a la capital de la nación del fuego, llegamos Katara, Aang, Zuko y el rey de la Tierra, la cena que nos sirvieron estaba riquísima. Zuko no dejaba de presumirnos que SU novia había organizado toooda la comitiva y no sé que más, parece que ella realmente está ayudando mucho; pero bueno ese no es el caso. Durante la cena Aang y Katara dijeron que irían a ver como estaba Appa en los establos reales y como el rey de la tierra ya se había ido a dormir, pues…Zuko y esa chica comenzaron con sus romanticismos, increíble que él pueda ser tan cursi, da igual, yo fui a buscar a mi hermana y a Aang para ver cómo estaba Appa, pero cuando yo llegue ellos estaban abrazados, besándose.

Lo sé, si estaban besándose, yo me choqueé como por diez segundos, según Katara que ya me lo iban a decir y no sé que mas. ¿Tú sabías algo de eso? Zuko y Mai ni siquiera se inmutaron. Pero supongo que son buenas noticias, Aang es un buen tipo, el que mi mejor amigo este enamorado de mi hermana y ella de él me alegra mucho. Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien y por alguna razón creí que tú serías la única que entendería la verdadera gravedad de la noticia

¿Y tu cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte en casa de tus padres? No sé si nosotros nos quedemos mucho tiempo en el palacio de la nación del fuego. Zuko quiere que si lo ayudamos a ir a buscar a su madre, bueno, más bien Aang y Katara lo están presionando para que nos deje ayudarle, sabes que mi hermanita se pone sentimental con esos temas; pero por alguna razón Zuko no quiere que Mai se entere, es raro.

Además, Zuko no lo dice, pero hay muchos rumores de que hay rebeldes en la nación del fuego, él dice que son solo rumores, pero hay antiguos generales que aun no han sido encontrados, sin mencionar que parece que los Dai li se esfumaron en el aire y… tu sabes que ellos tienen fama de traidores.

Ya para despedirme, Suki te manda saludos, ella y las demás guerreras de Kyoshi se quedaron en la isla, aun tienen mucho trabajo. Pero Ty lee tenía muchas ganas de venir a la capital de la nación del fuego, no sé cómo me convenció de traerle un paquete enorme a Mai. Da igual, tal vez ella y Suki también vengan pronto para acá.

Espero que te decidas a unírtenos de nuevo.

Tu amigo

Zokka.


	7. Carta 7

Carta 7  
>Enviado de: Isla de Kyoshi<br>Enviar a: Ciudad Imperial de la nación del fuego  
>2802/01

MAI!

Hola! Hola! Como estas? yo estoy muy bien, me alegre muchísimo cuando recibí tu carta, por un momento creí que nunca escribirías. Qué bueno que le estés ayudando a Zuko con todo lo que tiene que hacer, después de todo tu siempre eras la que obtenía las mejores notas en modales y costumbres, jeje; claro después de Azula.

No creo que este mal que no te preocupe mucho lo de Ursa, yo tampoco tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella, si es cierto que siempre prefirió a Zuko, pero esa no es razón para deprimirse, la verdad es que ninguna de las tres tenía una buena relación con su madre. Apuesto a que la mía me desconocería si me viera ahora, jeje. De cualquier forma, lo mejor es que no le digas a Zuko que realmente no te interesa, solo dale por su lado, ya sabes cómo es, necesita apoyo, ¿que importa si no es completamente sincero? Después de todo dices que se ha portado muy bien.

Yo me muero de ganas por ir a visitarte, aquí todo es lindo lindo, pero ya tengo ganas de ver paisajes conocidos y a decir verdad estas guerreras trabajan obsesivamente, siempre se molestan por que todos los chicos dicen que yo soy la guerrera más bonita de todas, en fin, me tomare un descanso e iré a verte. Llegare como en dos días, así que ten lista la habitación más linda que tengas. Suki también me acompañara ya tiene ganas de ver a su novio, dice que le manda un montón de besitos, aunque si se los mando contigo Zuko es capaz de matarlo jajajaja.

Y no sé nada de los Dai li, pero se dice que abandonaron a Azula antes de la última pelea, seguro se regresaron a sus casas, supongo que ellos también tenían no? Tampoco he tenido noticias de Azula, aunque no tengo como recibir noticias. Es triste, pero probablemente si hubiera sido diferente si Ursa la hubiera tratada mejor, uno no sabe que pensar. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, nosotras hicimos lo correcto, ya no se podía evitar nada. Adelante, ahora que el mundo está mejor puedo sentir el sin fin de ondas positivas que inundan el aire, cambiando un poco tu actitud tu también podrías sentirlas.

Ya voy para allá.

Tú amiga

Ty lee.


	8. Carta 8

Carta 8  
>Enviado de: Residencia de la familia Bei-Fong<br>Enviar a: Ciudad Imperial de la nación del fuego  
>2802/01  
>Zokka:<p>

Como q Aang y Katara ya son novios? Increíble q al fin se decidieran y si yo estaba algo enterada, pro no por q ellos me lo hayan dicho más bien por q sus pulssos los delataban yo me la estoy pasando d lo ms aburrida con tal d q me qde aquí mis padres me estan cumpliendo toodo lo q les digo, me yenan de regalos y regalos pro cada vez q salgo insisten en ir conmigo, les a agarroda una mania por tratar de ablerme y conocerme y no se que mas, al principio fue agraadable, pro no me dejan en Paz! Me estoy volviendo más q loca. komo q dicto muy rapido deja de holgazanear y escribe lo que te digo. el ultimo torneo de tierra fue muy senciyo, q digo mas q sencillo la gente caia y caia ya no ay buenos maestros tierra por qui, quiero irme. No me importa lo q mis padres digan tomare l primer barco a la capital de la nacion dl fuego, ya kiero verlos, estoy segura de q todos me extrañan. Mas t vale q le mandes saludos a todos de mi parte y q esten ahí para cuando yo llegue.

La mejor maestra tierra del mundo

Toph

Una disculpa si esta carta posee faltas o no está escrita correctamente, pero la señorita no m ha dejado corregirla. La señorita Bei-Fong llegara a la capital de la nación del fuego probablemente casi al mismo tiempo que esta carta, pero fue inútil tratar de disuadirla, por favor, cuídenla y procuren que corra los menores riesgos posibles.


	9. Carta 9

Carta 9:  
>Enviado desde: …<br>Enviar a: …

28/02/01  
>Ichi:<p>

Se que lo mejor hubiera sido no escribir esta carta, pero las cosas están empezando a moverse y es mejor que estés informado. Hace como dos días vinieron guardias de la nación del fuego a preguntar por nosotros, el pueblo es un lugar tranquilo y en realidad lo único que los guardias sabían era que Ba Sing Seng había reclutado algunos maestros tierra desde aquí, por suerte parece que los registros que destruimos después de abandonar a Long Feng fueron los únicos que tenían nuestro nombre y lugar de procedencia, en realidad dudo que alguien nos reconozca sin el uniforme.

Tú debes saber mejor que nadie lo dividido que esta el grupo ahora, tal vez no debí irme después de que su majestad nos desterró, pero jū y yo queríamos volver a ver a nuestros padres, papá murió mientras estuvimos fuera. No creo que nosotros salgamos de aquí, lo más seguro es que esta carta sea el último contacto que tengamos con ustedes, puedes creer que somos unos desertores, ya no me importa, pero descuida, no le diremos a nadie sobre tu ubicación.

Recibí noticias de shi, yon y yottsu. Ellos buscaron a la princesa, es increíble. Parece que si es verdad que enloqueció, incluso ellos abandonaron el plan de liberarla, no sé exactamente el estado en que esta su majestad, pero ellos parecían muy asustados, incluso más que en Ba Sing Seng. Espero que eso sea lo último que sepa de ellos.

Ni, san y mittsu se han enlistado en el nuevo ejército del reino tierra, se presentaron como maestros sencillos, el reino tierra no sospecha nada de ellos. Parece que ahora solo los mandan a misiones de paz, llevar políticos de un lugar a otro, reconstruir pueblos, evitar catástrofes naturales. Extrañan los días de batalla, pero no están dispuestos a ellos iniciar una. Tampoco planeo seguir en contacto con ello.

No he sabido nada de hachi, yattsu, kokonotsu, ku y kyū, pero los conozco bien, habrán vuelto a sus casas igual que mi hermano y yo. Sin un guía ellos realmente no son nada. Tal vez solo puedas convencer a kokonotsu, sabes que con tan solo presionarlo un poco él aceptara cualquier cosa; supongo que por eso se ha escondido tan bien.

Los que me preocupan son itsutsu, muttsu, shichi, nanatsu y tú. Sé que no se rendirán, pero al menos escucha mi persuasión: es inútil seguir peleando, la guerra termino, dejen la batallas, ya no tiene caso que sigan a nadie más; los generales de la nación del fuego no tienen tanta visión como Long Feng o su majestad Azula, ellos son simples peones, están resentidos cuando saben que pueden cambiar y vivir una vida mejor. En fin, yo no haré más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero si ustedes planean hundirse en vez de tratar de salir tan solo háganlo solos, con esta carta mi hermano y yo dejamos a los Dai li oficialmente. Si se reúnen o logran convencer a los demás a nosotros no nos cuenten, hagan de cuenta que ya no existimos, nosotros haremos lo mismo con ustedes.

El halcón que envió esta carta esta envenenado, a penas alcanzara a entregarla.

No volveré a escribirte, por favor no escribas de vuelta.

tō.


	10. Carta 10

Carta 10  
>2902/01  
>Querida Mai:<p>

Antes que nada, no estoy rompiendo contigo; prometí que no volvería a hacerlo y no lo haré. Simplemente me iré por un poco de tiempo, se que está mal avisarte de esta forma, pero si te lo hubiera dicho en persona hubieras querido ir con migo y yo no habría podido decirte que no.

Mis consejeros creen que he ido a un viaje de negocios, igual que el avatar y sus amigos, pero la verdad es que al fin he logrado que mi padre me dé una pista más o menos confiable sobre la ubicación de mi madre y he decidido ir a confirmarlo, es algo que he esperado toda mi vida, sé que es precipitado e imprudente, pero tengo que hacerlo.

. He estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, sé que no es que mi madre no te importe, tal vez es solo que no quieres volver a ver a la madre de Azula. Lo entiendo, ellas nunca se llevaron bien y en algún lugar de ti misma aun lo resientes, eso es razonable, pero yo no puedo no querer a mi mamá.

Se que en estos momentos debes estar muy molesta, pero regresare pronto, lo prometo.

Eres la única que está enterada de esto, decidí decírtelo porque eres la última persona a la que quiero volver a mentirle. Sé que lo entenderás y que aun vas a quererme cuando regrese, estoy seguro que todo ese enojo no es más que una gran preocupación.

Es difícil para mí pedirte esto, por favor cuida de la nación del fuego en lo que yo no estoy, sé que es injusto que te lo pida, pero eres la única a quien puedo confiarle esto. No creo tardarme mucho tiempo y no creo que lleguen a ocurrir muchas cosas graves mientras no estoy.

Espero que me desees suerte.

TE QUIERE

TU NOVIO

ZUKO.


	11. Carta 11

Carta 11  
>Carta enviada a: Ciudad Imperial de la nación del fuego (palacio)<br>Recibida el 01/03/01  
>A quien se dice señor del fuego:<p>

A nombre de la resistencia que sigue viva en la nación del fuego, nosotros que peleamos en la guerra por generaciones y que conocemos lo que es la lealtad y el nacionalismo, hacemos las siguientes demandas al actual gobierno de nuestra nación:

Se debe desconocer al príncipe Zuko como señor del fuego y se le debe asignar un castigo justo por sus crímenes contra la nación. Es un traidor que vendió a su padre y a su hermana, que se alió con los enemigos y cuyas decisiones siempre han sido incorrectas.

Se deben cesar las políticas amistosas con el reino tierra. Esa tierra ya era nuestra y nos sabemos más capaces y mejores que ellos.

Se deben liberar a los generales y gobernadores que aun sean leales a los ideales del señor del fuego Ozai. Son ellos quienes saben mejor que nadie la forma en la que esta nación debe gobernarse.

Se debe hacer lo posible para que el resto del mundo reconozca nuestra superioridad y nuestra victoria en la guerra. De ser necesario restituir la política bélica anterior.

Se deberá dar muerte a el avatar. Es un hombre sin visión que interfirió deliberadamente con el avance de nuestra nación y del mundo entero.

Se debe liberar a el señor del fuego Ozai y a su majestad Azula y restituirlos en el poder. Han sido solo victimas de la traición vil y el pueblo ha sido engañado para difamar su nombre.

De no ser cumplidas nuestras demandas en el tiempo prudente la resistencia tomara la ciudad imperial y daremos muerte a los traidores que han corrompido nuestra gloriosa nación. Tienen como máximo tres días para cumplir la primera demanda, de no ser así tomaremos medidas severas.

"Larga vida al señor del fuego Ozai, larga vida a la nación del fuego"

General Sensō líder de la resistencia.


	12. Carta 12

Carta 12  
>Enviado de: Ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego<br>Enviar a: Ba sing Seng

01/03/01

General Iroh:

O ex - general? No importa realmente. Estamos enfrentando una crisis en la ciudad imperial. No estamos seguras de sí deberíamos decirle esto, pero es la única persona a la que se nos ocurrió que podíamos recurrir. Zuko se fue. Consiguió noticias sobre el paradero de su madre y solo se fue, al parecer Aang, Katara y Sokka lo acompañaron, porque no los encontramos por ningún lado.

Ninguno de sus consejeros está enterado de a donde se fue Zuko, creemos que les mintió sobre a donde iba, así que no tenemos forma de localizarlo. Por si fuera poco hemos recibido una amenaza por parte de la resistencia de la nación del fuego, nos han amenazado con atacar el palacio dentro de tres días si no cumplimos sus absurdas demandas.

Mai esta mas que molesta, si la resistencia no atrapa a Zuko y lo mata tal vez ella lo haga cuando él regrese, la verdad es que está muy preocupada. Pero nos estamos esforzando por mantener la calma e idear un plan, es difícil que nos intimiden. Pero por alguna razón los arrogantes consejeros de la corte no creen que una maestra tierra ciega, dos guerreras de Kyoshi y una niña completamente fuera de sí puedan vencer a esos tipos, no entendemos por que se rehúsan a hacernos caso; igual si yo fuera ellos lo pensarían dos veces antes de subestimarnos; usted bien debe saber lo fuertes que somos en la batalla.

No pensamos cumplir ninguna demanda de la resistencia, estamos decididas a proteger este palacio.

Esperamos que pueda venir a ayudarnos o que al menos usted tenga noticias de Zuko o del avatar.

Ty lee  
>Suki<br>Toph

Zuko.


	13. Carta 13

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 13  
>Enviado desde: …<br>Enviar a: ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego  
>3102/01  
>Querida Suki:<p>

Estoy escribiendo esta carta a escondidas, así que tratare de ser breve. Espero que para cuando esta carta llegue tú ya estés en la ciudad imperial.

Lamento no estar en el palacio, pero no tuvimos muchas opciones. Descubrimos a Zuko yéndose de palacio y no tuvimos más opción que seguirlo, no pudimos avisarle a nadie en su momento, tratamos de disuadirlo, pero ya sabes lo terco que es y cuando dijo que era sobre su madre pues…convenció a mi hermanita y ella persuadió a Aang; pero bueno, espero que no allá tantas repercusiones el irnos sin permiso !Pero yo se que las abra!

Estamos bien, llegamos a lo que tal vez es el pueblo más alejado y escondido de todo el reino tierra, este lugar es realmente deprimente, toda la gente se ve misteriosa. Al parecer este pueblo tiene fama de tener muy buenos maestros tierra, pero por alguna razón nadie es demasiado amable. Zuko y Aang se están esforzando mucho por mantenerse encubiertos, aun no nos queda claro que clase de gente es esta.

Una familia nos acogió, pero a mí no me dan muy buena espina. Es una señora ya muy grande y sus dos hijos. La señora parece haber perdido la razón desde que su esposo murió mientras sus dos hijos estaban en la guerra, es un tanto triste, pero a decir verdad da un poco de miedo. Los dos hijos son maestros tierra, pero por alguna razón insistían en ocultarlo, tal vez ellos sean las personas más misteriosas del pueblo, no se porque pero parecen nerviosos todo el tiempo e insisten en que nos quedemos aquí.

Zuko está desesperado por que no ha conseguido información sobre su madre, tan solo indicios extraños de parte de la gente. En el mercado la gente se asusto cuando les pregunto por ella y la señora loca comenzó a desvariar más cuando Zuko comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre el tema.

Tratare de disuadir a los demás para que volvamos lo más pronto posible.

Te quiero y te extraño mucho.

Sokka.

• Esta carta llego en la noche.

Zuko.


	14. Carta 14

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 14

Enviado de: Base A (Ba sing seng)  
>Enviar a: Primer Centro de operaciones (ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego)<p>

02/03/01

General Sensō :

Envió esta carta con la mejor de las noticias posibles. Mi grupo de inteligencia ha interceptado una carta dirigida hacia Ba Sing Seng desde la ciudad imperial. Lo que supusimos eran palabras de aquel que se dice señor del fuego, eran en realidad las palabras de un grupo de mujeres que aparentemente son quienes residen y manejan en este momento el palacio. El príncipe Zuko ha desaparecido y abandonado sus obligaciones reales por no más que triviales asuntos personales, lo que demuestra su falta de visión y talento para dirigir a la nación del fuego.

La carta en cuestión es una llamada de auxilio hacia el ex - general Iroh, mejor conocido como el dragón del oeste, pero ya nos hemos encargado de que dicha llamada no sea entregada.

No puede existir un mejor momento para atacar, sabemos de la misma fuente que ni siquiera el avatar se encuentra en el palacio, éste sólo es custodiado por "una maestra tierra ciega, dos guerreras de Kyoshi y una niña completamente fuera de sí" en las textuales palabras del documento. Sin embargo le debo advertir que es posible que esto sea una trampa. Yo mismo he tenido la oportunidad de ver el potencial de esa maestra tierra ciega y aunque parece una niña pequeña e indefensa sus técnicas son envidiables para cualquier maestro tierra experimentado; le sugiero acabar primero con ella. Para el resto de ese grupo guarde precauciones, esas jóvenes fueron alguna vez la compañía de la princesa Azula, por lo que no deben ser subestimadas; pero descuide, ninguna de ellas es maestra en ningún elemento; estoy seguro de que con tan solo la ayuda de mis compañeros y de algunos rebeldes no tendrá problemas para atacar y tomar en tan solo una batalla el palacio.

Una parte de mi grupo ya ha empezado a buscar a el avatar y a el príncipe Zuko, tengo agentes en las áreas más remotas del reino tierra y, a pesar de que algunos de los que alguna vez fueron agentes Dai lee se niegan a reintegrase a el grupo, estoy dispuesto a ejercer la presión necesaria para lograr su cooperación.

Por todo lo anterior le sugiero, de la forma más atenta, que ataque la capital de la nación del fuego lo más pronto posible, un ataque sorpresa antes de la finalización de los tres días de plazo sería lo más acertado. Probablemente lo considere una falta de ética militar, pero le aseguro que el juicio de estas mujeres es de lo más ridículo, a pesar de la situación crítica y desventajosa en la que se encuentran no están dispuestas a cumplir ninguna demanda, es más, las han llamado "absurdas". Le aseguro que están decididas a caer junto con el nuevo gobierno.

Espero la información le allá sido valiosa y que toma mis recomendaciones en cuenta.

Capitán Ichi

Zuko.


	15. Carta 15

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 15  
>Enviado desde: …<br>Enviar a: Ciudad Imperial de la nación del fuego  
>0203/01

Querida Mai:

Yo se que esta situación te debe ser desconcertante y que debes estar realmente molesta conmigo por la forma irresponsable en la actué, pero me he enterado de asuntos que en este momento son más importantes. Supe que Sokka les envió una carta sobre la situación en la que estamos; no sabes lo difícil que es mantener la comunicación, en este pueblo debemos tomar muchas precauciones, la mayoría de las cartas que se envían para acá son interceptadas, así que si nos han escrito una contestación no la hemos recibido.

Sobre mi madre, parece que murió hace tiempo. Yo tenía tantas esperanzas, pero supongo que sospechaba la verdad. Ella fue enviada a este pequeño pueblo, juro jamás salir de aquí. Sin embargo, su decisión le trajo terribles repercusiones a la población del lugar, la comunicación y el comercio fueron cortados; el agua y la comida escasearon por años y la gente tuvo que vivir tan solo de lo que podía sembrar, por lo mismo, mi madre no era muy querida por los pobladores del lugar; aun así nadie se atrevió a hacerle daño, aunque no sabía que ella era la reina de la nación del fuego; al final fue la pobreza la que la acabo. Encontré su casa y una carta para Azula y para mí dentro de ella, parece que no alcanzó a enviarla; ya tendré tiempo de mostrártela cuando regrese a casa.

No sabes lo culpable que me siento. Por la situación del pueblo los más jóvenes tuvieron que buscar la forma de salir de aquí. Fue así como los maestros tierra del lugar tuvieron que convertirse en los más hábiles, de su desesperación surgió el talento. Al final los recluto el ejercito más exclusivo de todo el reino tierra, los Dai lee. Parece que llegamos al hogar de dos de los agentes. Pero no te preocupes, son dos hermanos que han desertado; incluso se detuvieron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de matarnos, nos gritaron que nos alejáramos, que nos largáramos de su casa; pero les basto un discurso emotivo de Katara para convencerlos de que nos dijeran lo que sabían. Es por eso que te escribo, tú y el palacio de la nación del fuego están en peligro, al parecer el resto de los agentes y los rebeldes de la nación del fuego se han enterado que el avatar y yo estamos lejos del palacio, planean atacarlo, tal vez hoy mismo o mañana, sus fuerzas son más terribles de lo que habíamos estimado. Debes tener cuidado, son gente loca que no se rendirá, incendiaran toda la ciudad si les das la oportunidad. Nos dijeron que su líder se llama Sensō, es un hombre avaro y orgulloso que ha pedido que liberen a mi padre y a Azula solo para matarlos el mismo; busca el poder solo para él, es un egoísta que nunca mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Y yo estoy hablando de consecuencias, se que todo es en gran parte culpa de mi irresponsabilidad. Por si fuera poco el segundo al mando es uno de los Dai lee, al parecer está presionando a los dos hermanos para que regresen al grupo, ya le han dicho que el avatar y yo estamos aquí.

Se que está mal pedirte lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero ten cuidado, si la situación es demasiado peligrosa, salva tu vida. No soportaría perderte a ti también.

He enviado a un halcón-buitre para que esta carta llegue lo más pronto posible; nosotros volaremos lo más rápido que podamos para llegar a apoyarlas, de cualquier forma los agentes ya vienen en camino. Sé que no importa cuántas veces se los pida, ustedes no van a abandonar ese palacio.

Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

Te amo.

Zuko

Zuko.


	16. Carta 16

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 16

Enviar a: base A (Ba sing Seng)  
>0503/01

Capitán Ichi:

No sabe cuánto deseo que esta carta no llegue a sus manos, pero si ve las circunstancias en las que es enviada, probablemente sea mejor que sepa lo que ha pasado de mí que de los rumores que seguramente circularan por todo el mundo.

Antes que nada, le agradezco por la información enviada en su carta, aunque no sé si usted vea prudente una cortesía como esta en circunstancias como esta.

En fin, supongo que es mejor dejarse de rodeos e ir al punto. Decidí aceptar su recomendación y atacar la ciudad imperial antes del plazo de los tres días. En la madrugada del 3 del segundo mes mis hombres y yo atacamos el palacio. Antes de que haga alguna conjetura le diré que éramos aproximadamente unos doscientos soldados, contando los 5 agentes Dai lee que envió para apoyarme, creo que es prudente hacer la aclaración, pues ya he escuchado a gente decir que éramos más de mil soldados.

Me he desviado del tema de nuevo, una disculpa, pero realmente me es difícil analizar lo que paso. Estábamos en lo que creíamos era un ataque sorpresa; al parecer ya estaban alertadas sobre nuestro ataque, aun así la comitiva que nos esperaba era tan solo la guardia real, que serían como unos 50 soldados que siempre están custodiando el palacio. Sin embargo, quienes realmente comenzaron a derribar a algunos de mis hombres fue un grupo de chicas del reino tierra. Eran como unas 7 jóvenes de vestido y maquillaje que derribaban a mis hombres humillantemente. Permítame decirle que me están obligando a usar este tipo de calificativos. Usted debe pensar que no importa lo talentoso que sea un guerrero ordinario, nunca tendrá nada que hacer frente a los Dai lee. Usted debe tener razón, tal vez por eso a los Dai lee los estaba enfrentando aquella maestra ciega que me había mencionado antes. Envidiables, menciono que eran sus técnicas, yo debería decir más que envidiables, tal vez fue mucho cinco agentes contra una, aun así ella los aniquilo por completo. También se me ha obligado a aceptar esto. Sobresalía dentro de la batalla una chica delgada y alta que derribó a varios de mis hombres usando varios tipos de cuchillos; parecía tener especial interés en rebanar mi cabeza.

Ahora llego a la parte que verdaderamente me cuesta trabajo asumir. Usted debe entender mejor que nadie que esta batalla se basaba más que en mero ingenio militar, fue una batalla librada en contra de las nuevas políticas. Yo la inicie porque no creía que el actual señor del fuego fuera capaz de dirigir al país, un joven que fue desterrado y que tomo la decisión de traicionar no solo a su país, sino a su padre y a su hermana, me parecía una persona de lo más despreciable. Así, mi plan desde el principio fue llegar a la cámara principal y retarlo a un ag ni ca, yo ganaría y me convertiría en señor del fuego. Supongo que es momento de admitir que no tenía intenciones de regresar el poder a Ozai (no me permiten llamarlo su majestad Ozai), pero eso es algo que usted ya sabía

Aunque con ya muy pocos soldados y un equipo realmente peligroso siguiéndome, llegue a la cámara del señor del fuego. Él no se encontraba allí; pero eso era algo que nosotros ya sabíamos. Alrededor de la gran mesa de la sala de guerra estaban sentados los consejeros más respetables del señor del fuego, por cierto, se me está obligando a llamarlos a ellos como personas completamente incompetentes, ancianos sin la capacidad para reconocer el verdadero talento. Trate de aparentar sorpresa y decepción sobre la desaparición del señor del fuego; pero ya estaban también enteradas de la información que nosotros poseíamos. En todo caso, la actitud del señor del fuego me pareció la excusa perfecta para tacharlo de incompetente e irresponsable; acto seguido comencé con un monologo que yo espera convenciera a los presentes en la sala de admitir que yo tenía razón. Los incompetentes y ancianos consejeros estuvieron a punto de darme la razón, sin embargo las jóvenes que antes había mencionado se mantuvieron firmes. Reclamaron mis razones y comenzaron a insultarme a mí y a mi ejército.

Sostuve mi postura, el actual señor del fuego si había traicionado a su padre y a su hermana, él ni siquiera había vencido a ninguno de los dos, sus políticas de paz sólo han empobrecido a el país y ni siquiera hay un acuerdo justo para el trato de prisioneros, pero creo que lo que realmente causo mi derrota fue el decir que todas su decisiones habían sido incorrectas y absurdas. Estas palabras molestaron mucho a una chica que de por si parecía ya la más molesta. Anteriormente yo había lanzado un ag ni ca y nadie había respondido. Sin embargo, después de mi absurdo monologo (también se me ha obligado a llamarlo así) esta chica acepto mi reto. Yo no deseaba aceptar, ya que ella no era una maestra, pero su argumento me convenció con cierta facilidad. Si todas las decisiones del señor del fuego Zuko habían sido incorrectas, entonces ella no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer en ese palacio; ya que ella se mantenía ahí por simple amor hacia él; por esta misma razón él le había dejado encargado el país hasta su regreso. Debo aceptar que cuando escuche esto caí en la cólera; por simple amor de adolescentes esa niña estaba parcialmente a cargo de todo, me pareció la mayor muestra de irresponsabilidad e imprudencia. Acepte el reto de la joven y nos encaramos en un duelo. Yo solo usaría el fuego control, en el que me considero un maestro experimentado y ella acepto solo usar cinco de sus cuchillos. Si yo ganaba me coronarían señor del fuego y ella y su grupo se encargaría personalmente de que el señor del fuego Zuko fuera capturado, encerrado y, si yo lo deseaba, asesinado. Sin embargo, si ella ganaba, yo me entregaría junto con mis hombres, me retractaría de todas mis ridiculeces y aceptaría que soy un idiota y que el señor del fuego Zuko es el mejor señor del fuego que podría tener esta nación y que la mayoría de sus decisiones han sido acertadas, especialmente haber escogido a esa chica como su novia.

La pelea fue ridículamente corta y extremadamente humillante; tan solo para mantener algo de la dignidad que me queda, no entrare en más detalles.

Así, termino como debí haber empezado. Me disculpo por haberlo involucrado en esto, ya he dado la ubicación del resto de las tropas, me disculpo por la escolta de la nación del fuego que envía esta carta y que estos momentos debe estar apresándolo capitán Ichi; pero sobre todo, escribo esta carta para comunicarle lo siguiente:

Soy un completo idiota y el señor del fuego Zuko es el mejor señor del fuego que podría tener esta nación y la mayoría de sus decisiones han sido acertadas, especialmente haber escogido a esa chica como su novia.

Desde el más humillante fracaso

Sensō

Enviado desde: Primera prisión de la ciudad Imperial

Zuko.


	17. Carta 17

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 17

Querido hijo:

Para cuando encuentres esta carta probablemente yo ya no este, aunque para ti tal vez sea como si me hubiera ido desde hace mucho más tiempo. Me he prohibido hablarte o buscarte, me he encerrado en este pueblo por mi propia voluntad. La nación del fuego destruirá cada pueblo que pise, tal vez lo mejor sea solo pisar uno.

Deseo que ya estés enterado de lo que paso esa terrible noche, desearía que no te enteraras por mí, pero también deseo que sepas mi versión. Tu padre se ha vuelto traicionero y ambicioso, no me di cuenta de cuándo el poder lo sedujo hasta el punto de preferirlo sobre su familia. Azulon le pidió que te asesinara, yo no pude aceptarlo y yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, debo aceptar que lo mate. Fue atroz, pero yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, nada es más importante que tu para mi, mi querido hijo. Se me permitió abandonar el palacio si prometía jamás volver.

Mis días se van acabando en este pueblo, mis manos ya casi no parecen las de una reina y mi rostro se ha arrugado por el trabajo y la rutina; este viejo rostro ya solo sonríe cuando piensa en ti, mi querido hijo.

Se que el odio y la ira deben estarte carcomiendo por dentro, pero por favor, no dejes que estos sentimientos te consuman, no seas tú el que mate a tu padre, no tienes idea del pesar que es llevar un asesinato sobre tu conciencia, si yo hice lo que hice fue para evitarte tan fatídico destino.

Me duele el pecho al saber que has sido desterrado, a veces deseo abandonar mi juramento e ir a buscarte. No sabes cuánto rezo para que tu inalcanzable búsqueda por el avatar te traiga aquí; pero después me arrepiento. Si me vez así, tu vida se terminaría, te quedarías aquí, conmigo, tal vez hasta que la vida de ambos se acabara. Debes comprender que si luche para que tu siguieras con vida es porque tengo toda mi esperanza en ti. Sé que al final te darás cuenta del error de la violencia, de que la guerra solo trae muerte hacia los que amas, de que el mundo debe ser regido por el amor y no por la espada. Un día tú serás señor del fuego y arreglaras este mundo.

Desearía tener palabras de amor para tu hermana, pero mi corazón ya no puede mentir. Esa niña tendrá un destino terrible si no aprende a amar. Si no encuentra a alguien que de verdad la quiera y que ella quiera, ya sea tu padre o cualquier otro, esa niña se va a autodestruir. No existe nadie que pueda vivir de tan solo hacerle daño a los demás. Yo lo intente, de verdad intente enseñarle a querer; pero no sé por qué ella es así. Ni mis regaños, ni mis pláticas, ni mis atenciones, no pude hacer nada por ella. Tal vez es porque ambas sabemos que te amo más a ti, mi querido hijo y que eso es algo que no tiene perdón. Pero tampoco busco justificarla, ni a ella ni a mí. Por favor, si puedes hacerlo, salva a tu hermana; si no puedes, entonces detenla y para cualquier daño que pueda hacerle a los demás.

Se que cuando tu viaje te traiga al fin aquí será porque el resto de tu vida ya se ha solucionado. Por eso dejo aquí esta carta, sé que no pasaran los suficientes días como para que sea comida por el tiempo y sé que no serán tan pocos como para que yo te la entregue en persona.

Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y por favor, debes saber que me voy sin arrepentirme de nada, las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar y es voluntad de las personas tomar lo que ha pasado y construir lo que quieren que pase. Siempre busca a quien te quiere y nunca sobrepongas el deber o el poder sobre tan nobles sentimientos.

Tu madre que siempre te ha amado

Ursa

Zuko.


	18. Carta 18

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 18  
>Enviado desde: Ciudad Imperial de la Nación del Fuego<br>Enviar a: villa kuso  
>0603/01  
>Estimados Tō y jū:<p>

Envió esta carta para avisarles que todo ha resultado bien, cuando llegamos a la nación del fuego el general Senso estaba siendo derrotado, prácticamente solo llegamos para que nos regañaran. Supongo que nos habíamos preocupado de más, nuestras amigas supieron manejar muy bien la situación; pero supongo que la noticia ya de estar circulando por todo el mundo.

Lo importante del asunto es que el señor del fuego Zuko ya ha cesado el trato hostil que la nación del fuego mantenía con la aldea Kuso, les aseguro que a partir de ahora la villa será un lugar prospero. Él mismo ha prometido que reivindicara todo el daño que le hizo.

El capitán Ichi ya ha sido apresado, al igual que el resto de los Dai lee que se mantenían acordes con sus ideas. No se preocupen por nada, ellos ya dejaran de perseguirlos y de presionarlos, si lo que desean es seguir con su vida pacifica estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Estamos consientes de que este es solo un paso en la reconstrucción del gran reino tierra, pero ustedes son una de las pruebas de que cualquiera puede llegar a adaptarse a la nueva era del mundo; al igual que Ichi y Senso son la prueba de que siempre debemos estar alertas.

Con la caída de este grupo parece que ha cesado la amenaza rebelde en la nación del fuego, se ha revelado la ubicación de la mayoría de las bases e incluso algunos han aceptado cooperar con nosotros para librarse de los castigos, al parecer la lealtad no es algo que aprecien mucho.

El futuro parece más prometedor que nunca.

Espero que su madre mejore.

El avatar Aang


	19. Carta 19

_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

Carta 19  
>Enviado desde: Ciudad imperial de la nación del fuego<br>Enviar a: Ba Sing Seng

07/02/01

Querido tío:

Supongo que ya has escuchado de los rumores que corren por todo el mundo sobre el ataque que sufrió el palacio de la nación del fuego, seguro debes estar preocupado.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas en los últimos días, pero me alegra que nadie allá resultado herido.

Comenzare por el principio:

Después de hacerle muchas visitas a mi padre en la prisión conseguí que me dijera sobre el paradero de mi madre, la villa Kuso. Tú sabes lo mucho que he deseado volverla a ver, no pude evitar apresurarme y tome una decisión sin pensar. Me fui del palacio sin decirle a nadie, o bueno, ese era mi plan original, al final no pude evitar dejarle una carta a Mai y el avatar, Sokka y Katara consiguieron seguirme. Al principio me moleste un poco, bueno más que un poco, pero de no ser porque me acompañaron estoy seguro de que no hubiera conseguido nada. Encontré la villa, era un lugar deprimente, la gente había sufrido lo peor de la guerra; más llegue muy tarde, de mi madre solo encontré una carta con sus últimos deseos. Me sentí terrible, pero sé que en ese momento debí dimensionar lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, no solo en mí; la verdad es que fui muy irresponsable.

La resistencia decidió revelarse justo el día que desaparecí. Mai debió de estar más que molesta, pero las guerreras de Kyoshi y Toph también estaban en el palacio, la ayudaron mucho, especialmente Ty lee. Entiendo que ellas trataron de contactarte, pero al parecer no pudieron, la resistencia intercepto su carta y se enteraron de que el avatar y yo habíamos dejado el palacio, con esto decidieron atacar. Para nuestra fortuna las chicas son muchísimo más hábiles de lo que la resistencia pensaba, al parecer la derrota que sufrieron los rebeldes fue más que humillante. Cuando nosotros llegamos, apresurados y preocupados, el general que comandaba a los rebeldes estaba siendo derrotado. Aunque debo admitir que llego un momento en el que me creí en más peligro que él; Mai estaba tan molesta que me empezó a regañar en frente del general y de mis consejeros, fue algo vergonzoso. Aunque al resto de los chicos no les fue muy diferente, la verdad es que todos nos llevamos un buen regaño. En fin, yo estaba tan feliz de que todos estuviera bien que apenas si pude apenarme. Al final las cosas lograron solucionarse sin mayores percances.

Al menos mis consejeros ya trataran mejor a Mai, lo pensamos mucho y encontramos una buena solución para la situación que estábamos pasando. He decidido que tendrán que dejar de llamarla mi novia para llamarla mi prometida; de algún modo debía lograr que se contentara; aunque claro, la llamaran así durante varios años

Parece que ya hemos deshecho lo que quedaba de la resistencia, incluso hemos capturado a los Dai lee que buscaban destruirnos, sorprendentemente algunos de ellos si se han adaptado al nuevo orden del mundo.

Ahora estamos todos reunidos en palacio así que las cosas van bien, pronto cada quien volverá a lo que debe estar haciendo. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph han decidido seguir viajando para ayudar a reconstruir el mundo, aun hay mucha gente que necesita los consejos y ayuda del avatar, supongo que yo debo contarme entre ellos. Las guerreras de Kyoshi han decidido viajar por todo el reino tierra, así que no dudo que se vean seguido. Yo ya estoy más consiente de mis obligaciones, he decidido que debo trabajar más y pensar mejor cada paso que doy, debo hacerme a la idea de que una nación entera depende de mí.

Me alegro de escribirte aunque allá habido malas noticias, supongo que la mayoría fueron buenas.

Te quiere

tu sobrino

Zuko.


End file.
